Anything But Mello
by LeaveMeBleeding
Summary: MattxMello, just a cute random fluffy oneshot just for the sake of showing my appreciation for MattxMello fluff!


Matt would have given up everything; he'd have given all his worldly possessions, even his life, anything but Mello. It had been over a week since Mello had left Wammy's House and Matt woke up with the same thought as he looked sleepily over at the empty bed on the other side of the room. For as long as he could remember they'd been together, always at each others side always ready to take on the next day together. Now the dark haired man sat at the edge of his bed wondering what would have happened if he'd asked Mello to stay.

"Stupid." He mumbled to himself climbing the rest of the way off the bed trying to shake of the unyielding gloom surrounding him. He spent minimal time readying himself for the day before collapsing on the couch to play video games. He found that even his usually means of escape from the real world were of little use now. As he clicked away at his game he couldn't help but miss Mello's over enthusiastic good mornings that usually wound up in being pinned to the couch his PSP laying some four feet away on the floor.

After about half an hour of trying to concentrate on the game Matt couldn't stand it anymore, he had to do something there was no way he could simply sit there while the one person he loved was getting himself into trouble. The thought shocked him, he had always known he felt something special towards his best friend but that was the first time love had occurred to him. He didn't bother checking with Roger before leaving the house, getting in trouble later was worth it. He didn't know how he knew but he did know that something was wrong; he could feel it and it scared him.

He pulled his goggles down over his eyes after stepping out into the bright sunlit day. But despite the suns warm glow Matt carried around his own personal rain cloud. I didn't take all that long to gather information about where Mello was seen and Matt found himself somewhat disappointed that his best friend had gotten mixed up with the mafia. He spent the rest of the day searching it was a lot of work but he was more determined now than he had ever been. It was almost dark by the time Matt stumbled onto the mafias headquarters now nothing was going to stop him from seeing Mello he had to know he was ok and he was scared senseless by what he might find.

"What do you want." Growled the big man who answered the door when Matt knocked

"Is Mello here?" It came out as more of a statement then a question but either way it got the point across that he wasn't going to put up with anything.

"Who are you?" The big man asked gruffly, it was all the information Matt needed to know Mello was inside.

"A friend." Was all he said before pushing past the man and running into the house he was so close he could almost taste it.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" The familiar voice almost made Matt's heart stop as he turned the corner to face a room full of people, in the middle of which sat Mello characteristically holding a bar of chocolate but instead of his usual smirk his face bore a look of surprise.

"I was right." The blood drained from Matt's face as he saw the newly scarring wound that covered a good portion on his friends face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Matt knew the difference between an angry Mello and a surprised one so as calmly as ever he just watched the other man approach.

"I should ask you the same thing Mello what happened." Matt's cool calmness had the usual affect of making Mello pause, even if only for long enough to realize he missed his friend.

"Come on." With a quick glance at the rest of the people in the room the light haired man grabbed the others wrist and drug him across the hall.

"Just explain." Mello ordered slamming the door to the small room shut a little harder than the situation called for.

"I got tired of waiting for you to come back to Wammy's House so I came after you." It sounded blunt but Matt knew it was better to get straight to the point with Mello or he'd never get what he was trying to say out.

"I didn't want you to see, you shouldn't have come here." The tone with which Mello spoke was obviously forced but try as he might he couldn't keep his happiness at seeing Matt out of his voice.

"What did you do?" The darker haired man had been reaching out to touch the other mans cheek but let it fall back to his side after a moments thought.

"It's a long story; I didn't want you to see me like this Matt." The control the blonde man had over his emotions was slipping and that worried Matt more than anything.

"Why would I care about a scar Mello you know me better than that." This time Matt let his hand trace the edge of the scar, his fingertips tingling as they touched the other mans skin, which Mello responded to with the unexpected quickening of his breathing. he had missed Matt more than he had though and he had though he missed Matt more than anything.

"Is that really how you feel?" Matt knew his friend had read his emotions like a book. He knew he couldn't hide the little things that gave away how he felt and Mello knew how to read those better than anyone.

"Scars don't matter as long as you're alive." Matt let his hand move from the scar back into his companions silky hair. Mello reached up and grabbed the other mans wrist pulling the hand from his hair and holding it to his lips.

"In that case I love you even more." Matt's heart pounded so fiercely at those words that he felt it might burst forth from his chest. Mello slowly moved his moth from finger to finger gently kissing each one, sending shivers up Matt's spine, they weren't unpleasant shivers.

"You love me." Was all the dark haired man could manage as he laced his fingers with the others squeezing tightly savoring being alone with him thinking not for the first time how beautiful he really was.

"You love me to don't you." It was a statement Mello knew it was true and knowing that he wasted no time embracing the other man not letting go of his hand to do so.

Matt didn't see any reason to answer and even if he did he didn't think he could manage to get the words out. There faces were now only a couple of inches apart the blonde man found that his skin was tingling pleasantly where the Matt's breath was hitting it. Hesitantly letting go of his hand Mello reached up to pull the goggles from the others head exposing bright green eyes that he could lose himself in. Although rather than that he closed his eyes and pressed there lips firmly together letting his hand come to rest on the dark haired mans hip. Matt felt he had never been happier in his life, standing there embracing Mello the feel of there lips pressed together that moment beat everything he had ever remembered as being happy.

Much to his disappointment the kiss had to come to an end. Pulling his face away from the others Matt asked the question he knew he had to.

"Will you come back to Whammy's House with me." The words came out quietly he had meant to say them louder but he was still having trouble finding his voice.

"Forget about Whammy's House, we'll get our own place." Mello punctuated that by planting a quick but firm kiss on the other mans mouth.

"Just for a couple days, come back with me tonight we don't have to stay there long." There was nothing matt wanted more than to be with Mello, to live with him, wake up next to him every morning. He never wanted to have to worry about him again.

"Only for a couple of days." Mello said firmly, Matt knew that he meant that but he also knew that Mello wouldn't have given that much to anyone else.

After arriving back at Wammy's House they were both scolded by Roger but neither of them cared and Roger didn't ask any questions about why the stood there hand in hand. Their room was dark when they entered lit only slightly by the faint glow of newly risen stars. As he closed the door Matt felt strong arms twist around his waist pulling him back to fall on his bed. He was content to just lay there entwined with the man he loved the one he would never let go of. Mello pulled himself onto his elbow so that he was looking down at Matt. He leaned down let his moth trail over his companions face, cheeks, nose, and finally lips lingering there for a good amount of time as the other man kissed back.

"I love you Mello." Matt whispered when the broke apart wrapping his arms around Mello cuddling against him.

"I think I've always loved you Mail, but I think I love you more than ever right now." Mello's use of his real name told Matt that he meant it and more than anything he was thankful for that. He knew by morning Mello would be back to his normal self and he was happy for that he loved the calm manner with which the blonde man was acting now but He had always loved Mello the most when he was being energetic and unpredictable. Resting his head against the others chest and closing his eyes Matt had one last though before drifting off. 'I would give everything; I would give all the things I own all the things I could own in the future I would give everything but him, anything but Mello.


End file.
